Castimir I Zavyar
Castimir I was the second monarch of the modern state of Valatsa, and the first to use the New Valat system of numeration. He was known for his encouragement of stability and diplomatic relationships with his neighbors. Early life Castimir was born in 366 DR to a noble family in Dorian-controlled Valatsa, and was raised as anti-Dorian sentiment was steadily rising. Thus, in his adolescence and early adulthood Castimir became a staunch Valat patriot and enlisted in the Slojod Uldova army during the Valat Revolution. Although he was a middling tactician, Castimir was commended for his charismatic and courageous leadership. In 393, when the Valat government was established, Castimir was given the title of Sreditzer, an administrative title that entailed the allocation of lower-level workers. Zavyarist revolution Throughout the 390s, Castimir periodically butted heads with King Vazrana XVI— most significantly, Castimir favored the establishment of a parliament, while Vazrana hoped to maintain total governmental power. Starting in 397, former Slojod Uldova head Lyudmila Vergerin decided to meddle in the dispute and amplify tensions; Castimir, becoming convinced that Vazrana was going to become a tyrant, decided that winter to stage a pro-parliament rebellion. Owing to their recent independence, many Valats still remembered Dorian rule, and so there was significant popular support for the Zavyarist anti-tyranny cause. Within eight months, Vazrana was imprisoned and Castimir had been crowned king. In Vazrana's trial, Castimir found no evidence of absolutism from his predecessor; he acquitted Vazrana and controversially appointed him as Diplomatic Advisor. With Vazrana cleared of suspicion, Castimir turned his attentions to Lyudmila; knowing her history of fomenting rebellions, Castimir found her guilty and executed her the following spring. Reign Since Valatsa had undergone two revolutions in a decade, Castimir came to the conclusion that the nation needed a stable and undramatic reign to allow it to recover. His major projects during his term involved revising the legal code, improving agriculture in Valatsa, and building a manufacturing industry in the northern mining regions. In terms of foreign affairs, Castimir sought peaceful diplomacy, although he did call for the release of Dorio's provinces. In the 400s, Castimir visited the newly independent states of Kenkor and Leguna and held meetings with the leaders of both. The election of Tristan Brenn, who had been openly critical of Dorian policy, as the Heplian Lord Reverend was seen favorably by Castimir; in 421, Castimir offered to bring about an end to religious strife between the Dorians and Valats, and although the Dorian monarchy did not respond, Tristan Brenn gave a favorable answer. In his later years, Castimir became indolent and his health declined; by the mid-420s, he was plagued by gout. This descended into further renal problems, which ultimately led to Castimir's death in 428. Personal life Castimir met Bronimira Gurevic when on campaign in 391, and they had an on-and-off courtship before marrying in 393. They had three children, most notably a son named Krastan (born 396) who would go on to succeed Castimir as king. Castimir sought to give his children a well-rounded education, so as not to push them too deeply into one path or another; consequently, Krastan developed a notable interest in warfare. This worried Castimir at times, but he tried to avoid the subject in order to encourage his son's goals. Category:Valats Category:Zavyar Family Category:Monarchs